


This Pleasure, This Pain

by Hazingblur



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ava, Choking, Edging, F/F, Light Angst, Smut, Strap-Ons, top!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur
Summary: Ava comes back to the Waverider looking for some comfort after she walked out on Sara and her mission failed.





	This Pleasure, This Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Angel Haze & Kwamie Liv's song "Pleasure This Pain"

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm admitting something that could save us both. I love you"

"There is no me to love"

"Ava please" Sara chased after Ava.

"No Sara. You can't just dump me and then expect me to come back whenever you want"

"Ava-"

And with that, she disappeared into a portal to her office at the Time Bureau.

Sara couldn't help but crumble and break into tears on the floor.

"Sara!" Said Amaya as she walked into the hallway were Sara was at. "Sara, are you okay? Wha- what happened?"

"She just-" she said between sobs "just left" she finished the short phrase and crumbled again. Amaya crouched next to her friend and gave her the warmest hug from behind.

They talked for hours in Sara’s office until Amaya was obviously too tired and went to sleep, leaving Sara and the scotch bottle alone.

When the blonde woke up, she didn’t remember anything from last night, not even passing out lying on her desk. She got up and started to organize all the papers laying on the floor.

“Gideon” she called

“Yes, Captain” answered immediately the AI

“What happened here last night?”

“I’m afraid you got into a rage last night, and threw around practically everything you could see” explained Gideon

“Shit… okay, thank you Gideon”

“Of course, Captain” Said the AI and went back to its sleeping mode.

Around an hour later, Sara called all the legends into her office.

“Is everything okay?” asked Amaya, concerned about her friend’s state after last night’s events.

“Yeah, don’t worry” she was fast to reply, so that she could avoid any suspicion.

“Anyways, now that you’re all here” she continued once all the team was gathered “just called you to give you a free night” she stated. The legends looked one another weirdly, as this wasn’t something Sara Lance would normally do. “Seriously” she continued “go home, have a drink or two with your friends. Not like there is any interesting anachronism to fix or anything” she finished explaining and dismissed the group.

 

In the middle of the night, when only Sara was on board the Waverider, Gideon spoke up. “Captain, Agent Sharpe has boarded the ship”

“Ava?” she asked confused to herself, and went to find her.

She was visibly in pain, and her face showed every type of distress.

“Ava, what- what are you doing here?” Sara asked trying to seem calm.

“Sara, I…” she started

“Yeah?” encouraged the shorter woman

"The mission" she started "they all- they're all gone" she finished between tears.

Sara walked towards her and gave her a tight hug, leading her then to her office, where she grabbed the bottle of scotch and served two drinks.

Ava gulped the drink and stared into the empty glass before throwing it across the room, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Oookay" Said Sara "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, not sure if Ava would feel up to it "We don't have to if you don't want to"

"We went to this mission in Salzburg, in 1773” The agent started to explain. Sara was looking at her, and giving her time to explain everything properly, with no hurries. "But then I... I..." she stopped when tears started to burst.

"What happened?" The captain encouraged her

"I started to think about that kiss, and- and I lost control of the situation" panic was starting to rise in her voice, giving the hint that she wasn't taking it really good "And as soon as I realized what was happening we were under attack, and two seconds later they were all dead" the last words of her sentence were quieter, and she was back to crying.

“A-a-and I didn't know where to go, so I just came here, and I...." she stopped. "Sara, I just-" The shorter girl was staring at her with one a raised brow. "Make me feel something” she pleaded, helplessness clearly visible in her voice.

Sara put down her glass on the table and crossed the room to where Ava was standing and kissed her. It was a rough, wet kiss, with one hand on her waist and the other one cupping her face, bringing them impossibly closer.

Sara started to push Ava back, out of her office and into the corridor that led to her room. Once inside, she started to push Ava's jacket off, and threw it to the corner. Sara took her own shirt off, followed by Ava's, whilst she kissed and caressed every centimeter of newly exposed flesh.

She pushed Ava onto her bed so that she was lying on it, held Ava's hands above her head, and began to straddle her at the same as she kissed her. She moved her hands down Ava's arms to her back to unclasp her bra, and then her own, letting it fall and throwing them both to the corner where clothes were starting to pile up.

It was rough what Ava needed right now, and she knew damn well that Sara would gladly deliver.

Sara went straight to her neck, kissing it, biting it, and leaving a couple of hickeys that she would very much regret when going back to her office at the time bureau. She reached her collar bones and nipped and kissed them too before continuing her path to her boobs.

She sucked one nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it, and biting it gently causing Ava to gasp loudly, and then the other, giving them both the same attention.

She then licked her way from Ava's navel to between her sternum, only to place a soft kiss on each of her hip bones.

"May I?" She asked gently grabbing the waistline of Ava's pants, making sure that the director also wanted this. Ava responded by nodding almost immediately, eager for the captain's touch.

Sara undid the button and zip of the other woman's pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. She went back to kissing her lips, while she placed her thigh between Ava's so as to apply just the right pressure on her clit. She started grinding down on Ava until she noticed that her breathing was speeding up and that she was getting close.

In that moment, the captain broke the kiss and went straight to where Ava needed her most, tracing circles around her clit, not touching it just yet, and teasing her entrance with her tongue.

"Sara please" begged the director. She could feel her own wetness dripping down onto the bed.

Sara responded by sucking her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it as fast as she could, and fucking her with two fingers. Just when Ava was about to go over the edge, Sara stopped abruptly.

"Sara wha-" asked confused the taller woman

"Hands and knees, now" ordered Sara, and while Ava moved to do as told, Sara got up and crossed the room to where her closet was, opening the bottom drawer and taking out a black leather harness and a matching dildo.

"Good girl" She praises before continuing "tell me when you're ready"

Sara aligns the tip of the dildo with Ava's entrance, gathering the wetness pooled there, and enters her slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Once Ava gives her the confirmation that she needed, she pulled the toy out until only the tip of it was inside her, and repeated the action increasing the speed, fucking her as fast as she could.

Sara was grabbing Ava's hips with both hands, pulling her towards her to match her rhythm.

She decided to make a deliberate move, and move one of her hands to Ava's neck, chocking her lightly. "This good, baby?" She asks, making sure that Ava also wanted this.

"Fuck, yess Sara" she responds, giving the green light that Sara needed, which encouraged her to grip a bit harder.

Ava started moaning loudly, getting close to her release with each of Sara's thrusts. "Sar-Sara, I'm coming, I'm-" she started. Sara removed her hand from her throat and Ava immediately went over the edge. She kept her thrusts going at a slower speed, helping Ava ride her orgasm and come down from her high.

Once Ava was back, Sara moved to take off the strap on, throwing it to the floor and got into bed next to her.

"Thank you, Sara" said Ava once she got her voice and breathing back to normal.

"Hey, no need to" reassured the shorter woman, placing a light kiss on her lips.

They both fell asleep right after that, with Ava cuddled into Sara and breathing softly into her chest.

"Sara?" Said Ava a few hours later.

"Mmm" she grunted, still asleep

"I'm sorry I walked out on you." She paused "I love you too"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
